Report 1714
Report #1714 Skillset: Athletics Skill: Numb Org: Gaudiguch Status: Completed Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Currently warriors have lost a serious amount of tankines and combined with their slow build of wounds towards a kill condition are stuck in an odd limbo of many classes are both better at tanking and better at killing than warriors. 2 R: 3 Solution #1: Reduce the power cost of Numbness to 2 power. Allowing it to be used more often and not competing with warrior Power attacks in such a punishing manner 3 R: 5 Solution #2: As well as Solution 1, allow the person to willingly drop Numbness after a minimum of 5 seconds. Have damage scale from 60% to 40% depending on when the Warrior drops Numbness R: 0 Solution #3: Alternatively, change Numbness completely to give either 20/20 or 25/25, akin to cosmic quickening, Universal resist for 15 seconds (reduced as per comments and making it work with Report 1742 on the same duration), keeping the power cost as is. Player Comments: ---on 6/4 @ 05:51 writes: I am against solution three as it really removes a lot of the usefullness of numbness. If you want it to be a more consistant thing my suggestions would be to replace solution three with a 10-20% damage reduction and remove the 0 damage and large damage dump at the end but even then I like the concept of numb as a damage immunity for a short time with the damage bomb at the end of it. I am strongly in favour of the first part of solution 2. Giving the user a way to drop numb early would make it much more useful. I'm not sure if numb needs a power reduction though. A power reduction would make it more useful but I'm just not 100% sure if it needs it or not. ---on 6/4 @ 14:43 writes: After discussion with Wobou, I changed the numbers on Solution 3 ---on 6/4 @ 19:22 writes: I like the idea of Solution 3, but can see it being too strong as well. I think in most cases it might as well be 'immune to damage kills' with that duration. They'll still be pretty vulnerable to mana or ego kills, but those aren't equally distributed. ---on 6/5 @ 00:30 writes: The main issue with Numbness is how long it lasts. An envoy report in the distant past extended the duration, which means that even with the reduction in damage you're likely to take enough to kill you in an instant blow when it ends. We've tried to get the duration reduced back down again, but unfortunately hasn't happened. It's one of those cases where "buffing" it turned into a pretty significant nerf and made it far less useful. I'm on board with tweaks trying to bring back its functionality, but need to keep in mind the history as well. ---on 6/5 @ 12:23 writes: Potentially simpler solution: Add a syntax to RELAX NUMBNESS, balance free. It would make the skill much more useful without having to change so much. (You'd theoretically use it if your health is getting low, cure back up to 100% and then relax.) Having a few skills that counter the damage meta seems good! If anyone should have them, it's warriors ---on 6/5 @ 13:09 writes: I like that simpler solution better than the current iteration of Sol2 (very close to the same thing, but cleaner). ---on 6/5 @ 14:00 writes: Mhm new numbers and rewrite on solution three sound much more attractive. Thats a 75% reduction in all damage for 20 seconds, thats very hefty. It cant be maintained though which seems alright. This does fit in with the concept of warriors as a class that should have very tanky abilities. Strong support for either allowing a warrior to drop numbness at will balance free or switching numbness to solution threes numbers. ---on 6/6 @ 03:56 writes: I like all of these solutions for different reasons but I'm the biggest fan of sol 3. Sol. 3 is notably stronger than the other solutions but if warriors are to regain their tanky cred I think they need something with a good deal of power to achieve that. I do think 20 seconds is possibly too long, the current 20 second duration on numbness is a double edged sword because it mitigates damage for that time but also is "collecting" more damage for that last spike. If you get rid of the damage spike drawback like in sol 3 then you're buffing it in two ways which may be too much. 15 seconds sounds better to me but I think these numbers are suitable enough to proceed in either case. ---on 6/11 @ 08:12 writes: I'm with Wobou here. Sol 3 with a shorter duration seems nice, and not overly complicated. ---on 6/12 @ 00:27 writes: Support for either of solution 3 or Ciaran's RELAX NUMBNESS idea in the comments. ---on 6/12 @ 19:30 writes: I'm fine with solution 3 with a shorter duration or tentiatively solution 1 as well.